basilvafandomcom-20200214-history
Her Past Lives
In the beginning, God granted her the wish. He gave her the body of a woman who had recently died in the early 700 bc. Her name was Vanisona and Alianova took over her body. Possessing it as her own. She lived a quiet life in a village in what is modern-day Ireland. She lived alone. No one else with her. Until she died. She died at the age of 32. She was reborn into a new body. Each time she was put into the body of a stillborn. Creating a life for the parents who thought their child was gone. She has done this for thousands of years. She tells herself each time her powers are activated that she will never tell a single a person of what she is. Because she knew if they knew how she activated her powers they would turn her in. That all changed when she met the love of her life back in 1923. Elizabeth Felt. She was living in New York at the time when she fell in love. She loved her so much. In the 1400's God came and told Alianova of a thing called mates. They were soulmates for supernatural creatures. And in each life, Alia too would have a mate. Alia had never found her any of her mates until February 12, 1923. She had activated her powers a few years back. And she knew Elizabeth was her mate. So they dated. After a year of dating, Alia told her what she was. Elizabeth was confused and slightly frightened until she became curious. Curious about everything Alia had told her. She spent the next few weeks basically interrogating her. Writing down every once of details she was told. Elizabeth Felt was my great great grandmother. She is what began my obsession... I was going through her stuff from the '20s and 30's when I found an entire box filled with journals. Telling of the supernatural that existed in this world, and of what her partner was. I read every journal entry every single word that she wrote. I know that somewhere out there the Basilva exists and that I will find her. I need to know more... I know that in that life Alia died in 1935 and that Elizabeth found her in her next life. She was orphaned and so my Great Great Grandmother took her in. And when her powers activated, how they had activated. It was her anger... Every life she lives her anger is what controls her powers what sometimes makes her unstoppable. She had killed Elizabeth, and that was the moment her powers activated. Taking the life of an innocent, her very own Mate. She was arrested for the murder of Elizabeth Felt and sentenced to death. But I know that she was reborn and that somewhere out there she lives. Breathing. All I have to do is find the clues, It's difficult but I know I can do it. Elizabeth never wrote about many of Alia's past lives. Alia only told her of the one that she first inhabited, and the one she was currently in. So as far as looking for that. I'm basically lost.